1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a system and method for providing shared tasks amongst a plurality of individuals.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to share tasks amongst a plurality of users via a plurality of computing devices is generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,861 issued to Diamant et al., entitled “Process Enaction and Tool Integration Via a Task Oriented Paradigm,” describes a system in which group work is supported by sharing tasks between individuals while keeping changes synchronized between them. Mechanisms, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,861, recognize that there are often times multiple parties that can complete a task and once one does, other individuals do not need to complete the same task.
Thus, known mechanisms such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,861 provide the ability to share tasks and synchronize changes to the tasks so as to inform others in the group to which the tasks are shared that a particular task has been completed. However, there is no ability in the known mechanisms for individuals in the share group to indicate their intent to complete tasks or to monitor whether such intent is fulfilled within a required time period.